


Бомба

by bluemonstress



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Established Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Post-Canon, Weddings, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemonstress/pseuds/bluemonstress
Summary: Бомба разрывается так, что у Мэйбл звенит в ушах. О том, что на плече останутся синяки после удара, она даже не думает, только крепче сжимает гарпун и рычит в темноту.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines
Kudos: 1





	Бомба

Бомба разрывается так, что у Мэйбл звенит в ушах. О том, что на плече останутся синяки после удара, она даже не думает, только крепче сжимает гарпун и рычит в темноту. От удивления она забывает подняться, лишь растерянно щурится и тихо стонет, сама того не понимая, пока сильные руки не дергают её вверх, и она не оказывается в заботливых объятиях.

— Нужно уходить, — Пайнс разбирает фразу по губам, скорее предполагает, что было сказано именно это.

Она не может вспомнить, как добралась до мотоцикла, лишь ощущает теплую руку и пытается дышать. Свежий воздух врывается в её легкие, электрическим зарядом пробегает по телу, разъедает дымку в сознании, освобождая тело от плена.

На какое-то мгновение она ощущает страх, монстром поглощающий её чувства, лишающий зрения, голоса, слуха, уничтожающий страх, и облегчение, заключенное в хвосте белокурых волос и гордом взгляде. Мэйбл мотает головой и резко разворачивается, ударяя гарпуном по голове вора. Тот падает, но другой тут же бьёт её в ушибленное плечо, отчего Пайнс сдавленно стонет и, зарычав, бьет противника наугад — в глазах темнеет. Она чувствует, что попадает стертыми костяшками по кости, но не может понять куда.

Звуки борьбы прекращаются, кто-то дергает её за руку, но вернувшимся зрением Мэйбл видит только окровавленный топор. Теперь она спокойно переносит драки и увечья, но где-то внутри маленькая девочка все еще хочет решить дело мирным путем.

— Ты чего? Садись! — Вэнди приказывает, нажимая на рычаг сцепления. Пайнс подчиняется ей, поспешно занимая свое место сзади рыжей.

Мэйбл откидывает назад, рассеянно оглядывая проносящийся мимо город. Гравити Фолз разросся, стал большим, живым существом, поглощающим каждого, кто ступает на его землю. Ночные огни города влекут к себе новых демонов — других, не тех, что прежде, — человеческих демонов, людей с такими улыбками, что у Пайнс замирает сердце.

Она прислушивается к удаляющемуся стону сирен и едва ли не воет от тоски — ей до боли не хватает старого Гравити Фолз, старой Хижины, старых врагов. Сейчас она готова сразиться с любым исчадием самых темных Вселенных, со злейшим из единорогов, только не с человеком.

Тьма в людях истощила её. Мэйбл пришлось научиться драться, лишь бы иметь возможность защитить брата, друзей, город. Всем пришлось измениться — взросление во мраке обязывает к этому, — даже Пасифика менялась, без её покровительства им бы не удавалось спасать город.

Огромный сияющий Гравити Фолз давил на нее. Он стал особенно удушлив после смерти родителей.

Кордрой увеличивает скорость и старается не слушать Мэйбл, на очередном светофоре надевая наушники, чтобы музыка резала уши, а не Мэйбл — душу. Вэнди бесконечно жаль, что её друзьям пришлось пережить столько бед, что сейчас им всем приходится тяжело.

Она не в силах помочь, лишь бережно взращивает идею побега, когда все они будут жить далеко и счастливо.

Вэнди невыносимо скучать по старому Гравити Фолз.

Гравити Фолз скучает по старой Мэйбл.

Мэйбл приходит в себя лишь в Хижине, выгибается под хруст в спине и шипит, когда бинт касается раны. Пасифика удерживает её, тонкими пальцами сжимая плечо, и что-то шепчет, Пайнс не может разобрать её слов. Она затылком чувствует осуждение Нортвест и думает только о том, как бы избежать разговора.

— Как ты умудряешься, Мэйбл? — она вздыхает, проводя пальцем по разноцветному единорогу, чье копыто теперь будет украшать шрам.

— Пустяк, — Мэйбл щурится, легко улыбаясь, но сжимает кулаки, болезненно впиваясь в них ногтями.

— Разве пустяк? — Пасифика наклоняется вперед, убирая темные волосы и задевая губами шею. Легкое прикосновение заставляет Пайнс вздрогнуть.

— Я должна сражаться, я должна помогать людям, — Мэйбл прикрывает глаза, — они хотели ограбить тот склад.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты сильно пострадала или умерла, — дыхание обжигает.

Мэйбл больше всего хочется развернуться, спрятать Нортвест в объятиях, наслаждаясь запахом дорогих духов, и сидеть так, пока все темное в душах не исчезнет, но это кажется ей неуместным. Мэйбл хочется поцеловать бледную кожу, яркие губы, спрятать лицо в светлых волосах. Но, кажется, Пасифика только разозлится.

Пасифика ненавидит то, что Пайнс рискует собой. Она переживает за Диппера, стыдно признать, но и за Вэнди с Зусом, и все это не сравнится со страхом за Мэйбл. У нее почти не осталось сил вскакивать по ночам от кошмаров.

В поместье Нортвестов всегда можно узнать свежие новости — Пасифика не пропускает их, притворяется, что не вслушивается в каждое слово, выискивая упоминания о новых супергероях, о девушке с гарпуном — ей не дали еще имени.

Мэйбл не шевелится, когда ухоженные руки опускаются на её талию, скользят по коже, соединяются на животе, она лишь выдыхает, непроизвольно поглаживая длинные музыкальные пальцы. Мэйбл кажется, что она не достойна этой новой заботливой Пасифики, её Пасифики.

— Я больше не собираюсь тебя отпускать, — губы едва касаются щеки, но этого Пайнс достаточно, чтобы растерять остаток сил.

Грудь Нортвест плотно прижата к израненной спине — Пасифика крепче сжимает руки, — Мэйбл лишь жмурится, пытаясь понять, в какой момент все зашло так далеко, и закусывает губу, наслаждаясь теплом чуть ниже живота. Пайнс поворачивает голову, позволяя подруге поцеловать скулу, закусить тонкую кожу.

Мэйбл нравится сидеть вот так, учащенно дышать под поцелуями в шею, плечо, губы. Она плотнее прижимается к Пасифике, путая пальцы в её волосах, нежно щекочущих ушибленные плечи.

— Мэйбл, — Нортвест устало шепчет, не отрываясь от сахарных губ. Ей сносит крышу от приторного запаха конфет, без которого уже который год не идет сон.

Пайнс встает, зашипев от боли, и идет наверх, Пасифика следом, сжимая её руку. Пасифику больше не пугает обшарпанный дом, она лишь немного дергается, падая на мятую кровать рядом с Мэйбл.

Засыпая, Нортвест думает лишь о том, что ей повезло любить Мэйбл. Она выиграла в какую-то лотерею, потому что Мэйбл полюбила её в ответ. Это открытое, живое существо, отдающее всего себя окружающему миру, доброе существо, было её девушкой.

— Вставай, соня, — Мэйбл недовольно открывает глаза и видит перед собой не Пасифику — Кордрой заботливо сжимает её предплечье, преломленные витражом лучи путаются в рыжих волосах.

— Вэнди? — она растерянно смотрит на девушку, осознание медленно загорается в её глазах, — сегодня? Уже?

— Сегодня, — рыжая улыбается, отходя от кровати, — Пасифика уехала в поместье, ей нужно больше времени на сборы. Знаешь, кто бы подумал…

— Да, что только не случилось, — Мэйбл встает, изучая циферблат часов, — Время поджимает.

— Мы успеем, — Вэнди протягивает подруге руку, — В конце концов, что я за подружка невесты, если позволю тебе опоздать.

Мэйбл смеется, цепляясь за её мозолистые пальцы. Бомба в груди разрывается так, что Пайнс не понимает, как весь мир не заметил сияние, не содрогнулся, рассыпаясь на тысячи радуг. В этом взрыве Мэйбл готова сгореть.


End file.
